1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a column mounted switching device for automobiles in which a turn-signal switch, a hazard switch and the like are coaxially mounted on a steering column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A turn-signal lamp signalling the change of the advance course of an automobile and a hazard lamp signalling an emergency situation of the automobile are actuated by the operation of the respective turn-signal switch and hazard switch provided near to a steering column. The operation member for turn-signal switch and that for hazard switch are arranged usually on the steering column separately to one another in the prior structure. Also, as the former is used a lengthened lever of a swing operation type but as the latter is used a knob of a push-pull type. Therefore, both the switches relative to one another are inferior in operationability.
In addition, it has been proposed in recent years that the operation member for turn-signal switch is arranged on a position relatively separated from a steering shaft whereby it is made easy to operate the operation member under the condition that the steering wheel is grasped by a driver. In this case, if the lever is made long, the operation stroke thereof also becomes long of necessity so that the operationability of the lever is lowered.
Furthermore, in order to settle the above problem U.S Pat. No. 4,351,991 has proposed such a structure that a self-cancelling mechanism for a turn-signal switch is separated from the operation member therefor and both are connected with a connecting member. In the art disclosed in this Patent the whole structure fails in utility with respect to the arrangement on the steering column, and the hazard switch is not taken into consideration at all. The art is, thus, inferior in the whole design and the operationability of the switches.